The Dead Player
by Chaos Evans
Summary: A young player dies, but her code was in Perim at the time of her death and now her Chaotic self has no way to get back to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Player**

**Chapter One, A happy morning**

* * *

**_Location: Earth, U.S.A., Florida Date:November 10, 2013 _**

It was 6:30 in the morning, the sun just came out, birds were chirping, and two siblings were getting ready for school. Abby, the older sibling, was sixteen years old, very tall, had blond hair,and green eyes. Michael, the much younger one was only ten years old. He had green eyes like his sister's, but black hair like their dad's. Abby just got her driver's license, but their mother would not let her drive Michael, or herself to school, until she got more experience on the road. They were all ready to leave for work and school, but something was making the kids argue.

"Abby, Michael, come on its time to leave." their mother said, waiting at the door. She didn't know that they were in an argument, she just did not want to be late for work again.

"One minute please." replied Abby. She and Michael were in her room and Abby was trying to talk her very stubborn brother out of a very dangerous scan quest in M'arrillian territory." How about I help you get a scan of Maxxor instead, or maybe I can go get a M'arrillian scan for you." She hoped that would get him away from the idea of going into M'arrilian territory and getting a M'arrillian scan.

"No, I want a M'arrillian scan and I want to scan it myself." said Michael in a, I'm not backing down from this, tone of his. Abby thought that would have worked. The Overworld was his favorite tribe. She personally disliked the Overworlders, she preferred the Underworlders for their fire power, but lately she has been playing an all M'arrilian deck.

"You can't go, if you want to go anywhere else then I would gladly take you, but not M'arrillian turf." she said in the most polite voice she could muster through her clinched teeth.

"Why can I not go with you?" asked Michael being stubborn as usual.

"Because its dangerous and you're still a newbie, you only have been in Chaotic for five months." replied Abby. Michael just stared at her with his most cute and saddest puppy dog face ever. He was wearing her down, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she caved in.

"Please, big sis." his pleas were tugging on her heart-strings. She knew that M'arrillian territory was not as dangerous as what all the other Chaotic players and creatures thought. You just had to keep an eye out for any M'arrillians and if any of those slimy things do see you then port out of there quickly no matter what. That rule was why she has spent more time in M'arrillian turf than all the other Chaotic players combined and had the most scans, but she is always alone when she goes there. It is much easier that way.

"All right, but you have to promise me that you will stay right beside me and to port out if a M'arillian sees us." Abby said with a serious voice.

"I will." Michael said, looking straight in Abby's eyes. Abby gave him a nod of approval. They took out their red and blue scanners, pushed the button, and their coded selves were in Chaotic.

"Now come on, Mom is probably going to start screaming at us if we don't hurry up." said Abby as she picked up her book bag.

"Fine." Michael really didn't sound that enthusiastic about going to school probably because of that history test he had to take. They quickly walked to the front door where their mother was waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" asked their curious and slightly angry mother.

"Oh, we were just having a sister, brother talk." said Abby with an innocent smile. Their mother looked at them with a suspicious look.

"Fine, don't tell me, but next time do not make me late for work again." she said while walking outside. The two kids gave each other a small smile for their some what good acting.

"Today is going to be a great day in Chaotic, Sis just you wait." Michael said, his face beaming with excitement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dead Player**

**Chapter Two ,The White Truck**

Abby, Michael, and their mother were half way to Michael's middle school, going at about forty miles por hour on a two-lane road inside their red Chevy Cobalt.

"Don't forget, Dad is going on that business trip tomorrow. You two need to say good-bye and I love you to him, before he leaves." said their mother still keeping her eyes on the road. Abby and Michael did not hear her, Abby was listening to her load music and Michael was playing a game on his new phone. They were about to cross a four-way crossing, but their mother did not know that there was an intoxicated driver ,in a white Ford truck ,speeding towards them.

The light was green so she went on,she was about to repeat herself, but then the idiot that was too drunk to see the red light, went straight on,and wound up hitting their smaller red car at sixty miles por hour. The red car went rolling hitting about six more cars in the proses. The red car finally stopped about twenty yards away from were they were when the truck hit them, after what seemed like an eternity.

The whole world was like it was in a fog, Abby couldn't her anything. She felt extreme pain in the middle of her stomach, neck and back, she also felt something warm and wet on her. She slowly regained her senses, realising that she was upside-down and the weird, warm, wet stuff was her own blood, dripping out of her.

She looked towards her left to see her mother unconscious and blood was also dripping down her face. She then looked back, but could not see her little brother, the car door was completely gone so she thought he mat have been thrown out of the car at some point. She began to smell gasoline and smock, thinking quickly she unbuckled herself from her set. The fall to the roof of the car was not what made her hurt, it was all the broken glass and metal that made her scream, that and the fact that she had bruises, cuts, and a big gash on her bally that would not stop **bleeding**. She reached up to get her mother out, she know that she needed to call 911, but the car could go up in flames any minute now. Thanks to the adrenalin running through her veins she was able to get her mother out of the car. Once she and her mother were out of the car, she looked around for her brother, but could not see him. She saw other cars, some of then were even more beaten up than theirs and to her horror bodies were inside the cars and on the road. She couldn't tell if they were died or alive, some people were just standing, staring at all the carnage in shock, a few were on their cell phones probably calling for help, and others are helping get the survivors out of the their flaming cars. She began to hear loud sirens in the distance. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe, she did not know it,but one of her ribs was broken and punctured her lung. Blood was filling up her collapsed lung, her vision began to fad, the world around her became dark. The last thing she saw was two paramedics looking over a small body that was still breathing. Before she closed her eyes for the last time, she realised that the small body was her brother and he was still alive. Tears slowly ran down her face, hoping that she will see him again, in this world or another one.

* * *

**I tried to make it sad, but I think I could have done a batter job at it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dead Player**

**Chapter Three, M'arrillian Turf**

"This place smalls like Uncle Mark's gym bag." Michael complained while holding his nose. They were walking in dark, toxic, water that went up to Michael's chest and Abby's hips. They were using their scanners as flash lights to see in the dark and dank location they were in.

"This is actually one of the better smelling places here." stated Abby, smirking at her brother's slight discomfort. Good thing she has gotten use to the fishy smells in M'arrillian territory. Michael had already gotten the location scan now they only needed to get three other scans, one creature, one battle gear and one mugic then they would go back to Chaotic to check out their new scans.

An explosion just went off in the distance, the water began to shake, and small petals fell from the cave ceiling. The shaking made Michael fall down into the water, then the shaking stopped. Abby helped him get back up, patting him on the back to help him cough up the disgusting water.

"What was that?" he asked still coughing from the nasty water. Abby turned her head from her brother to the direction the blast came from.

"Let's find out." she said with confidence clearly heard in her voice; her brother thought one day her fearlessness was going to kill her. They began to run as fast as they could in the water. Abby could have run faster, but she wanted to make sure she did not get separated from Michael, that would be the worst thing to happen on this scan quest. Knowing him, he would continue on looking for some awesome new creature instead of porting back to Chaotic like he promised her if that did happen. The water got more and more shallow until they were running on some-what dry ground. Abby came to a complete stop, Michael not fast another to stop, ran into her. He fell down on his butt, Abby turned around to see him on the ground. She gave him a hand and he gladly took it.

"Why did you stop, Sis?" Michael asked while rubbing his back.

"Shh, be quiet, I stopped because there are M'arrillians just up ahead." she whispered to him when pointing ahead of them, Michael looked to where she was pointing and saw three M'arrillians he did not recognize. They both slowly walked, their heads down low, to get closer to the slimy creatures. "I already have scans of them, so if you want one of them go ahead, but we would need to port out of here before they see us." she said. Michael thought about it, the three creatures did look strong, but he still did not have a battle gear or mugic scan.

"No, I still want to get mugic and battle gear scans." he whispered to her.

"Alright then, I know where you could get a scan of Decelerating Requiem mugic, but we have to hurry." She quickly began to fast walk in the tunnel next to them, Michael followed her lead.

"What does a Decelerating Requiem mugic do, Sis?" Michael asked,

"I will explain it to you later, but now we have to stay focused on our goal."she answered. Michael still wanted to know more about the mugic they were going to scan, but he knew they needed to stay quiet or a M'arrillian could hear them.

Little did they know that the three creatures did hear them when Michael fell down. Using their mind powers, they alerted Corel fighters to capture them or possibly kill them on sight if they ran away. The only reason they themselves did not go after them was because they had more important things to do than go after some chaotic players.

After they had run for what seemed like a mile, Abby told Michael to stop. Michael did as he was told.

"We need to be very quiet here, Michael. This is the most dangerous place that I know of in Perim." she whispered. Michael could tell from the look in her eyes that she was not exaggerating. For the first time since they got into M'arrilian turf, fear began forming in the pit of Michael's stomach.

"Where are we and why is it so dangerous?" he asked not sure that he wanted to know.

"We are just outside the City of M'arr." she said. Michael felt like he just got hit in the head with a metal baseball bat. The City of M'arr is the capital of the, it's where Aa'une the most powerful M'arrillian. Suddenly the thought of getting new M'arrillian scans didn't sound so great right now.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter four: A Run in with Aa'une ( It's going to be a pain to write it, so it will take a while for an update).

Hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review.


End file.
